Nu 30/kjv
: }|1| 30:1 And Moses spake unto the heads of the tribes concerning the children of Israel, saying, This is the thing which the LORD hath commanded. }} : }|2| 30:2 If a man vow a vow unto the LORD, or swear an oath to bind his soul with a bond; he shall not break his word, he shall do according to all that proceedeth out of his mouth. }} : }|3| 30:3 If a woman also vow a vow unto the LORD, and bind herself by a bond, being in her father's house in her youth; }} : }|4| 30:4 And her father hear her vow, and her bond wherewith she hath bound her soul, and her father shall hold his peace at her: then all her vows shall stand, and every bond wherewith she hath bound her soul shall stand. }} : }|5| 30:5 But if her father disallow her in the day that he heareth; not any of her vows, or of her bonds wherewith she hath bound her soul, shall stand: and the LORD shall forgive her, because her father disallowed her. }} : }|6| 30:6 And if she had at all an husband, when she vowed, or uttered ought out of her lips, wherewith she bound her soul; }} : }|7| 30:7 And her husband heard it, and held his peace at her in the day that he heard it: then her vows shall stand, and her bonds wherewith she bound her soul shall stand. }} : }|8| 30:8 But if her husband disallowed her on the day that he heard it; then he shall make her vow which she vowed, and that which she uttered with her lips, wherewith she bound her soul, of none effect: and the LORD shall forgive her. }} : }|9| 30:9 But every vow of a widow, and of her that is divorced, wherewith they have bound their souls, shall stand against her. }} : }|10| 30:10 And if she vowed in her husband's house, or bound her soul by a bond with an oath; }} : }|11| 30:11 And her husband heard it, and held his peace at her, and disallowed her not: then all her vows shall stand, and every bond wherewith she bound her soul shall stand. }} : }|12| 30:12 But if her husband hath utterly made them void on the day he heard them; then whatsoever proceeded out of her lips concerning her vows, or concerning the bond of her soul, shall not stand: her husband hath made them void; and the LORD shall forgive her. }} : }|13| 30:13 Every vow, and every binding oath to afflict the soul, her husband may establish it, or her husband may make it void. }} : }|14| 30:14 But if her husband altogether hold his peace at her from day to day; then he establisheth all her vows, or all her bonds, which are upon her: he confirmeth them, because he held his peace at her in the day that he heard them. }} : }|15| 30:15 But if he shall any ways make them void after that he hath heard them; then he shall bear her iniquity. }} : }|16| 30:16 These are the statutes, which the LORD commanded Moses, between a man and his wife, between the father and his daughter, being yet in her youth in her father's house. }} Notes Footnotes ; Quotes * ; Comments * ; References *